The present invention relates to a device for the elimination of n.sup.th trace moving echoes and radar interference echoes in a radar equipment operating by bursts and provided with a device for displaying moving targets (VMT). VMT is also known as Moving Target Indication (MTI). The description "radar operating by bursts" is intended to denote a radar which transmits signals during a particular number of successive recurrences, all the recurrences belonging to one and the same burst having the same tranmission frequency and the same recurrence cycle.
Owing to the improvement of the detection and of the power of the transmitters utilised in a surveillance or landing radar, the number of useful and interference moving echoes received grows ever greater, which entails certain disadvantages. In particular for a given range P of a radar under consideration, if the distance D of a detected target from the radar is shorter than this range, the distance of the target read ion the video display is certainly the true distance, but if the target is positioned at a distance D exceeding the radar range P, the video indication is incorrect which may impair the subsequent utilisation of the radar signal. Another drawback may occur because of the originating from another radar at a nearby location and of which the recurrence frequency differs from that of the radar in question. These echoes appear only once within a burst and, within a range cell, they may interfere with the useful indications provided by the radar video display.
The invention has as an object to remedy these disadvantages and to provide a device for the elimination of these interference echoes, or at least strongly to attenuate the same, for example so as to prevent a flight controller from initiating a landing procedure based on the of these interference echoes.